staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 maja 1992
TVP 1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Produkcja serów we Francji 8.15 Przystanki codzienności 8.35 Notowania: Minimax - ceny skupu, ceny pasz 9.00 Teleranek 9.55 Język angielski dla dzieci 10.00 "Operacja Mozart" (10) - serial prod. francusko-niemieckiej 10.30 "Rzeka Żółta" (9): "Szlakiem Buddy" - serial dok. prod. japońskiej 11.20 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 11.50 Uroczysta odprawa warty honorowej przed Grobem Nieznanego Żołnierza 13.05 Pieśni na wielką rocznicę - poświęcone Konstytucji 3 maja w wykonaniu Reprezentacyjnego Zespołu Artystycznego Wojska Polskiego 13.20 Tęczowy Music Box 14.05 W starym kinie: "Król kobiet" (2) - film prod. USA 15.15 Studio Sport 16.10 Moda i uroda, cz. 2 16.30 Pieprz i wanilia - W krainach zielonego smoka i śpiewających syren: "Wyspa ognia" (Hawaje) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 7 dni - Świat 18.05 "Paradise - znaczy raj" (18): "Sprawa honoru" - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia - "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Rodzina Straussów" (9) - ser. prod. niemiecko-amerykańskiej 21.00 Kabaretowa lista przebojów 21.50 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa świata w hokeju na lodzie, mecz USA - Polska 22.35 Świat filmu animowanego 22.50 Giovanni Paisiello "Te Deum" - retransmisja koncertu z kościoła św. Krzyża w Warszawie 23.50 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Film dla niesłyszących: "Rodzina Straussów" (9) - serial prod. niemiecko-amerykańskiej 8.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 9.00 Powitanie 9.05 Witaj Majowa Jutrzenko - film dok. Jak doszło do uchwalenia Konstytucji 3 maja 9.25 "Naucz nas być wolnymi"- film dok. 9.35 Program lokalny 10.30 Ulica Sezamkowa (86) - program dla dzieci 11.30 Róbta, co chceta: Listy do zespołu 11.55 Zwierzęta wokół nas: Podaj łapę 12.25 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - "Dotknięcie Midasa" (2) - "Potęga jena" - ser. dok. prod. angielskiej 13.15 Generał Stanisław Maczek - film dok. 14.00 Auto 14.30 Przecież to znamy: Słynne tango Albeniza 14.55 Belweder - historia pałacu i ogrodu 15.35 Kino Familijne: "Powrót do domu" (1) - serial prod. angielskiej 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Do trzech razy sztuka - dzieci zadają zagadki dorosłym 17.10 Seriale, seriale - progr. rozrywkowy 17.55 3. Dywizja Strzelców Karpackich - film dok. 18.35 Powrót króla - reportaż 19.05 Muzyka kompozytorów polskich - koncert z kościoła św. Katarzyny w Krakowie 20.00 Godzina szczerości z prof. Andrzejem Zahorskim 21.00 Panorama 21.30 "Niech żyje miłość" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1991) 23.10 Recital Hanny Śleszyńskiej, aktorki Teatru Nowego 24.00 Panorama TV Katowice 11.00 Powitanie 11.05 „Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" - film dla dzieci 11.15 Studio Regionalne 11.30 „Witaj majowa jutrzenko" - pieśni w wyk. zespołu „Pro Arte Ecckesiastica" 11.50 „Magazyn artystyczny" 12.20 „A może raz inaczej" - Koncert orkiestry Filharmonii w Kielcach 13.00 Studio Regionalne 13.15 „Sacrum profanum" - mag. chrześcijański 13.45 „Nasi na Expo '92" - reportaż 14.00 „Koncert Wille Nelsona" (country) 14.30 „Rodzina Połanieckich" - film fab. prod. polskiej (5) - powt. 15.50 „Relaks z muzyką" (MTV) 16.00 Aktualności 16.05 „Telefoniada" - teleturniej „Na żywo" z udziałem widzów 17.00 „Powtórka z krótkiego metrażu": Filmy z ostatnich 30. lat. „Skok na Arnheim" - Wincentego Ronisza. „Pożar, pożar, coś wreszcie daje się" - Marka Piwowskiego 17.45 „Asymetryczna dama" - reportaż 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 „Sport w Trójce" Sky One 7.00 Hour of Power - program religijny 8.00 Fun Factory - program dla najmłodszych (kreskówki} 12.30 World Tommorrow - program religijny 13.00 Lost in Space - serial s-f 14.00 Chopper Squad - serial 15.00 Wolnoamerykanka 16.00 Eight is Enough - serial komed. 17.00 The Love Boat - serial obycz. 18.00 Hey Dad - serial komediowy 18.30 Hart to Hart - serial detektywistyczny 19.30 The Simpsons - serial rysunkowy USA 20.00 Film fabularny 23.00 Fakon Crest - serial obycz. 24.00 Entertainment Tonight - magazyn ze świata filmu i rozrywki 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 2.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL, NHL Divisional Finał - Team TBC 4.30 Koszykówka NBA - przegląd tygodnia 5.00 Hokej na lodzie, Szwecja - Finlandia w Sztokholmie 6.30 Golf PGA, turniej europejski Lancia - Martini 7.45 Tenis AT i T, półfinały w Atlancie 9.45 Boks zawodowy na żywo, Mistrzostwa Commonwealthu w wadze półciężkiej w Wolverhamton 11.45 Teleschuss'92, 12.00 Snooker, Forte League 14.00 Golf, turniej europejski Lancia - Martini, na żywo 17.00 Maraton w Madrycie 18.00 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 18.30 Revs - brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego, London Monarchs - New Jersey Knights, na żywo 22.00 Tenis w Atlancie 23.30 Koszykówka zawodowa NBA MTV 8.00 Weekend z teledyskami na życzenie 11.30 MTV's Braun European Top 20 - przeboje europejskie 13.30 XPO - nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture - nowości srebrnego ekranu 14.30 Weekend z teledyskami na życzenie 18.30 Week in Rock - tyg. przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 19.00 MTV's US TOP 20 Video Countdown - przeboje zza Atlantyku 21.00 120 Minutes - wywiady, koncerty na żywo, ciekawostki muzyczne 23.00 XPO - nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 23.30 Headbanger's Ball muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. 6.25 Die Flinstone Kids - serial anim. 6.40 New Kids on the Block - serial anim. 7.05 Miś Yogi - serial anim. 7.30 Scooby Doo - serial anim. 8.00 Li-La-Launebar - program rozrywkowy 9.30 Mad Mission III - Our Man from Bond Street (Szalona misja III - Nasz człowiek z ulicy Bonda) - film sensac. Hongkong, 1984 11.10 Sztuka i przesłanie: W Polsce (1942) Rolfa Zimmermanna z kolekcji Diakoniezentrum 11.15 Tydzień z Geertem Muller-Gerbesem - show 12.05 Quiz biblijny 12.35 Major Dad - serial USA 13.05 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial USA 13.30 Formuła I - raport, wyścig i rozdanie nagród 16.00 L'uomo puma (Człowiek-puma) - wł. film sensac. 1980 17.45 Chefarzt Dr. Westphall - Das turbulente Krankenhaus - serial USA 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Dzień jak żaden inny - quiz podróżniczy 20.15 Show master - nowy teleshow Wernera Schulze-Erdela 21.50 Spiegiel TV - magazyn informacyjny 22.35 Prime Time - Spatausgabe: Gorbaczow i nowy film Wima Wendersa 22.55 Playboy Late Night - erotyczny show 23.25 Godziny miłości - Nowy magazyn "Playboya" 23.55 Zamek Pompon Rouge - serial RFN (odc. ostatni) 0.25 Kanał 4 - Kabaret Satyra z sympatią - program z udziałem Helmuta Ruge i Kurta Tucholsky'ego 1.15 Videodrorne - kanadyjski horror, 1982 2.40 Blue Blood (Błękitna krew) - ang. film, fab. 1973 4.05 Grenzfalle - Das geschah ubermorgen - franc. serial s-f 4.55 Po godzinach - magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 6.00 Quarbeet - program dla dzieci (seriale) 11.00 Das Ratsel des silbernen Dreiecks 12.40 Nowości kinowe 12.55 So gesehen - program publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Addams Family - serial komed. USA 13.55 Raumschiff Enterprise - serial s-f USA 14.30 Mannerwirtschaft - serial komed. USA 14.55 Die kleinen Stroiche - film 16.30 Telewette 17.10 Konigin der Wikinger 18.45 Wiadomości 18.50 SAT 1 Sportcklub 19.20 Glucskrad 20.15 Feuerwerk - film 22.05 Talk in Turmtalk - show 23.25 Wiadomości 23.35 Stacheldraht ind Fersengeld - serial komediowy USA 0.05 Die kleinem Stroiche 1.35 Spiegel TV - reportaże 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 13.45 Sportzeit extra 16.15 Beziehungen zwischen Mensch, Tierund Umwelt - film dokum. (człowiek i przyroda) 17.00 Chumm und lueg - Walis, tradycyjny region Szwajcarii 17.30 Heinz Ruxhmann czyta "Die Bienenkonigin" 17.35 Supergran - Die Oma aus dem 21. Jahrhundert - ser. dla dzieci 18.00 In Vite Vita - Von Wein und Kultur - ser. dokum. 18.30 Tagebuch 18.50 Wiadomości sport. 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Stammtisch - dyskusja 20.15 Mund-Art live - kabaret 21.15 Wissenschaft im Kreuzverhor - dyskusja 22.15 Seinerzeit - historie austriackie 23.00 Swing and Talk extra, 23.25 Der Kommissar - ser. krym. 0.20 3 SAT Schagzelien Pro 7 6.50 Im Reich der wilden Tiere - film przyr. USA 7.35 Tausend Meilen Staub - western, ser. USA 8.25 Berrenger's - ser. famil. USA 9.25 Balduin, der Gel- deschrankknacker franc.-wł. komedia 11.05 Alles total normal - Die Bilderbuchfamilie 11.30 BMW-Open-live - tenis z Monachium 14.30 Im Reich der wilden Tiere 15.20 Die Nacht vor der Premiere - komedia RFN 16.55 Invasion vom Mars - film s-f, USA 18.30 Superforce - ser. sensac. USA 19.00 Hardcastle and McCormick - ser. sensac. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Nachts, wenn der Tod laureat - film krym. USA, po filmie: Wiadomości 22.10 Mississippi w ogniu - film fab. USA 0.25 Simon Templar - ang. ser. krym. 1.20 Wiadomości 1.30 Harry's wundersames Strafgericht - ser. komed., USA 1.55 Deadly Games 3.30 Wiadomości 3.40 Wojna światów 4.25 Wiadomości 4.35 Balduin, der Geldschrankknacker 6.00 BMW-Open - tenis z Monachium Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Katowice z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku